Sugar
by onlyonekamui
Summary: One Shot!  Inspired by the song Do Ya' Think I'm Sexy.  Expect Warbler's grinding doorways and stripping.


"Oh come on Kurt. We've been going out for a month now. I know you're not as 'familuar' with being a little naughty... I mean I saw the faces-"

"I get it Blaine!" Kurt said in a rather hushed whisper. "I'm a baby compared to you. I don't... you're sexy. I'm awkward." Kurt's faces was close to being the same color as the trim on his blazer. It only made Blaine smile more.

"Sweetheart, that's not what I meant. You don't have to be so nervous around me. There's nothing to be embarassed about. You can tell me I'm sexy as hell if you want-"

"Fine. You're sexy."

"I don't believe that for a second. You're so timid. Once you're in the relationship things are suppose to be easier. You're stressing out to much. I told you before, this is new for me too." Blaine stopped him outside the music room, his hand slowly slipping into Kurt's, but Kurt pulled it back.

"Yes, that might be true. But Blaine you're better at expressing it."

"You just need some motivation. You say it, hell I say it all the time. Don't you think I mean it?" Blaine's big eyes watched Kurt laugh awkwardly as he shook his head.

"You said it yourself. I can't do sexy. Now, if you need someone to be dashing and adorable, I'm your man. Come on, we're going to be late for rehearsal." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek before he made his way into the room. Blaine however stayed back, watching Kurt walk away.

"Oh I can make you sexy Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, a smirk spreading across his lips. Nick and Greg came around the corner, saying hello to Blaine, but he stopped them. "I need your back up on something."

Wes and David were inside, bringing the meeting to order. Kurt settled himself on the couch, tucking his back aside. They'd been kissing in Blaine's room, things had gotten a little more intense and then... Blaine's hand, searching. The thought of it, made Kurt happily uncomfortable, but he'd pulled away out of fear. Fear of what exactly, he didn't know. Losing his V-card to the sexiest man alive? Getting pregnant and having to explain to his father- Wait. That's what he got for staying up late for that _16 and Pregnant _marathon.

Maybe it was the ton he told him he was sexy in. Not convincing enough? He really did suck at seduction. He'd been practicing in the mirror. He even asked Puckerman to help him with his bedroom eyes. Now, he feared he just came off as more intimidating.

Wes was just about to say something, reguarding Whispering Pines Nursing Home, when the doors opened. Nick and Greg slinked in, unbuttoning their blazers, humming off an interesting harmony. The rest of the boys joined in. They all knew this song? How come Kurt had never been taught it?

_Sugar, Sugar___

Blaine came into the room, stripping his blazer off as well. Kurt's eyes must have been huge and he grabbed for his bag. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't happening.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
>Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking<br>_  
>Blaine hopped over the couch, standing on the coffee table in front of Kurt, slowly starting to take the neck tie off. That tingle from before was coming back and Kurt had sunk himself far down into the leather couch, the width of his eyes only growing as Blaine sang.<p>

_If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar let me know<em>

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so, baby<em>

The guys all started around the room, Nick and Greg joining Blaine up on the table. Kurt made a break for it, heading out the door. The temperature in the room had to have gone up forty degrees in the last minute. The hall was much cooler and he could still hear the boys singing in the room-

No.

He turned and they were right behind him, Blaine, taking the lead of the pack.

_He's acting shy, looking for an answer_

_Come on Hiney, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
>Give me a dime so I can phone my mother<em>

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
>At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant<em>

Kurt turned and started down the hall, but the boys followed getting in front of him, grinding against the doorways. Kurt stopped moving when Blaine's necktie looped around him and pulled him in close to Blaine. His ass was right against Blaine's crotch as the man swung his hips from side to side.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, honey, let me know  
>If you really need me, just reach out and touch me<br>Come on, sugar, let me know_

_His heart's beating like a drum  
>'cause at last he's got this girl home<br>relax baby, now we are alone_

Kurt looked around at the guys as they winked at him, the circle of Warbler's backing off to give Blaine and his boyfriend a little space. He turned in Blaine's arms, seeing Blaine had undone a few buttons on his shirt. What the hell? No one here cared and Kurt was finally realizing it. He took his own tie off and tossed it to David who caught it. The blazer was gone as Blaine freed him of his hold. The man could only smirk at the reaction he was getting out of Kurt.

_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singin'_

_Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinkin'_

_Outside it's cold, misty and it's rainin'  
>They got each other, neither one's complainin'<em>

_He say's, "I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
>Nevermind sugar we can watch the early movie"<em>

Kurt had managed to undo all the buttons on Blaine's shirt, popping the collar on his own shirt. Now, THAT was sexy. Kurt's shirt hugged him in all the right places, his hair was falling out from all the running around. He'd even managed to roll up his sleeves a little.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on sugar, let me know  
>If you really ned me, just reach out and touch me<br>Come on honey tell me so_

_Sugar_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
>Come on sugar, let me know<br>If you really really really really need me  
>Just let me know, just reach out and touch me<em>

The two boys were right against each other again. Thank God school was out. If any of the teachers had seen this. All the boys were half naked and having a sex riot in the middle of the hall. Kurt knew he loved this school. He also couldn't help but sing along with Blaine, smiling. Embarassment was a thing of the past.

_If you really want me, just reach out and touch me  
>Come on sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on sugar, let me know<em>

_If you, if you, if you really need me, just come on and tell me so  
>Just reach out and tell me so<em>

When the song ended, the boys hollared. "Damn! If we'd done that for Regionals, we definately would have won," Greg said, high fiving Wes and David.

"Yeah Blaine, why didn- Blaine? Kurt?" The Warbler's looked around the hall. Blaine and Kurt's ties and jacket were there, but their friends were gone. They could hear the sound of running moving away from them and they couldn't help but smile as they fixed their uniforms.

"Ahh, the power of music," Nick said, picking up his friends clothing as they moved back towards the music room.

**Fin**

**Guess who got their Warbler's CD today? I was listening to it on the drive home and I thought to myself, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah this would make the greatest one shot ever. So enjoy a little fluff and grinding Warblers and join me in the hopes that this might be what happens :x! Happy reading!**


End file.
